


Gentle His Lion Heart

by Ainsleigh_Pauline



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Casterly Rock, F/M, Love, Technically underage, lord and lady lannsiter, tywin is sweet only with sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleigh_Pauline/pseuds/Ainsleigh_Pauline
Summary: Series of related one-shots focusing on the marriage of Tywin Lannister and Sansa Lannister nee Stark that could possibly turn into a full story depending on comments/reviews! Tywin is still mean and harsh to everyone...except his sweet, young wife Sansa who is possibly the kindest woman in all of Westeros, but that doesn't mean she is weak, naive or dumb so don't bring any anti-Sansa in here because I love her!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot that is told through multiple POV's about the marriage of Sansa and Tywin who may have the best marriage in all of Westeros! This one shot is very simple and short mainly to try and capture your interest so I can attempt to expand on it in the coming future. Enjoy!

Had Genna been a weaker woman and perhaps not grown up around Tywin’s harsh, controlling behavior she may have winced at his rising voice as he berated yet another one of his bannerman who had an excuse for not paying his taxes in full. Tywin had been holding court for sometime now and while usually the days passed with ease and only an occasional raised voice from the overlord of Casterly Rock; today was not one of those days as Genna saw that vein in Tywin’s forehead bulge and his face turn slightly red from anger.

“Something has our brother on edge today sister.” I turn my head only slightly to acknowledge Kevan’s observation, never letting my eyes leave Tywin’s angry figure as I mull over the best course of action to take, a plan slowly beginning to form as I silently debate.

“My Kevan…what an astute observation you’ve made.” The sarcasm dripping from my lips at every word and knowing Kevan he would only roll his Lannister green eyes before continuing with whatever he had truly come to talk to me about.

“He cannot be this worked up for the rest of the day Genna…after the midday meal he has hours left to listen to the peoples issues and concerns—“ I cut off Kevan before he can finish his sentence, knowing exactly where he would be going with his assessment. “—and you want _me_ to find a way to calm him down before he hurts one of the lordlings feelings…am I correct?” I finally turn and look at Kevan who has the most gentle green eyes of all us Lannister’s and a softer heart and will than most. He only smirks to agree with my assessment and I sigh as he leans down and presses a gentle, brotherly kiss to my round rosy cheek.

I stay and watch Tywin for a few moments longer as I chew at my inner cheek in debate before sighing and sweeping out of the room to go find _her_. Genna’s long and flowing hair looked like spun gold as she swept through the vast halls of her childhood home, her steps precise and her red gown only grazing the polished floors. Genna knew she was a portly woman, but not even her size could hide her Lannister beauty with bright emerald green eyes and golden hair matched with a smooth, porcelain face that at age fifty-five still showed little signs of age.

She let out a huff of air as she made her way down the various stairs to get to the one place that Lady Lannister favored above all others save the ports overlooking the Sunset Sea, she had not a clue what could interest this girl so much after coming here for years, but Genna was not one to care much for others and their odd quirks. Genna smiled in relief as she came upon The Stone Garden entering through the tall pillars that led into a pure green field where at the center stood the enormous white wierwood tree with red flowers flowing off the long thin branches reaching to the ground; Genna walked further into the garden until she spotted the winter rose garden that had only recently been planted for Lady Lannister.

Genna quirked a golden brow when she spotted a slippered foot laying out of the blue fragrant roses and as she walked closer she took in Lady Lannister laying in the roses, twirling one delicately between her thin fingers as she hummed The Rains of Castamere. Her long fiery hair contrasted with the blue roses and were laced around the stems while her red and white gown laid fanned out around her slim body. Genna only smiled down at the girl and her shadow cast down around the Lady which caused her to open her bright icy blue eyes and her rosebud lips smiled warmly at Genna.

“Good Sister!” Lady Sansa Lannister stood in a hurry as she moved to greet Genna whom had taken her under her wing since Sansa had stepped foot into Casterly Rock as the newest Lady Lannister in over twenty seven years; Sansa’s hair somehow hadn’t snagged on a thorn and was left in long curly waves while the top half was braided intricately in the newest Southron style. Genna grasped one of Sansa’s delicate hands in her own and patted it fondly as she smiled at the young girl who's beauty rivaled the previous, long dead Lady Lannister and who's kind heart made it hard for anyone to hate the girl.

“Sweetling…I must confess this isn’t a social visit.” Sansa’s eyebrow creased as she began to walk out of the gardens with her good sister towards the halls of Casterly Rock “It seems my dear brother has not had the easiest day at Court; Kevan and I believe it would be beneficial for him to be in your presence for the midday meal…perhaps it may calm his fierce Lion heart?” Sansa smiled, knowingly at her good brother and sisters plan and she found herself thankful that she had been sought out.

Sansa hadn’t seen her dear husband since he’d left the breakfast table with a kiss to her forehead and a gift pressed into her palm before sweeping out of the room dressed in all his finery of a deep red doublet stitched with gold thread, black breeches and boots with his prized golden Lion chain draped around his front.

Genna and Sansa swept through the castle as servants and bannerman bowed or curtesy at their Lady Lannister and Genna, many whispering as they passed about Lord Lannister’s foul mood and the lack of an heir perhaps being the root of the reason for surely his courtiers could never be in his disfavor. Other’s whispered about how Lord Lannister might take it out on the gentle Lady they’d all come to adore with her sweet smiles, her expertise dance skills and her beauty that lit up the halls.

Genna smiled one last time at her good sister before departing to continue about her own day while Sansa smiled at the Red Cloaks standing watch outside of Lord Tywin’s solar whom announced her as she made her entrance into the grand rooms that Tywin and herself occupied. She flowed through the front room passing servants who carried different trays or pitchers before she pushed her way through the white gauze curtains where Tywin sat at the table eating angrily and quickly as his eyes scanned a document in front of him.

_**HEAR ME ROAR** _

Tywin looked up ready to berate of the servants who dare enter after he harshly dismissed them when he see’s it is only his sweet wife standing there in a gown different from when he had left her this morning, this gown is a Lannister red with gold brocade while her chemise sticks out throughout the length of her long arms and a golden lion pendant lays proudly against her breast; she smiles sweetly at Tywin and crosses the room silently before she is standing next to him with her hands folded behind her back hiding something from his view.

Tywin scoots away slightly from the table and turns toward her, resting his head against his hand as he scans the length of her body before meeting her eyes and smirking slightly at his wife, who only smiles back playfully.

“Pray tell me wife…what are you hiding from me?” Sansa’s giggles echo throughout the room and Tywin forces himself not to smile at the sweet sound as she sticks a hand in front of his face presenting him a winter rose from the garden he had planted for her. She curtsies as she holds out the rose for him and he takes it between his thumb and forefinger, turning it this way and that while scrutinizing it before a hand suddenly shoots out and wraps around her tiny waist and pulls her into his awaiting lap.

Lady Lannister’s laughter can be heard in the hall, but the Red Cloaks remain neutral as they listen to the Lord and Lady laugh between themselves at whatever sweet words the Lady tells their Lord. The Red Cloaks use to this ever since Lady Lannister had arrived at Casterly Rock almost three years ago, the Red Cloaks had never seen nor heard their Lord laugh until they stood outside of The Stone Garden one day and they heard their Lord’s booming laughter followed by their Ladies giggle. One had been brave enough to turn their head slightly and peer into the garden, too curious to see what on earth had made their harsh and shrewd Lord laugh and the sight surprised the Red Cloak so much that he’d never told a soul about, afraid that they'd simply brush it off as false.

The Lady Lannister was dancing around The Stone Garden with no shoes and her dress hiked up in her hands as she twirled this way and that to a tune only the Lord and herself knew while Lord Lannister had been laughing at his new wife’s antics, clapping for her as she danced around the huge Weirwood tree when suddenly Lord Lannister bound off the ground and began to chase his young wife through the gardens. They both had collapsed to the grounds in a fit of laughter and Lady Lannister’s gown strewn around them as they talked quietly too one another before Lord Lannister had suddenly leaned down and kissed his wife sweetly and gently. The Red Cloak’s cheeks burned in a blush as he hurriedly turn around to face away from the garden and vowed to never speak of it should the terrifying Lord find out rumors were being spread about his seemingly gentle nature.

**_HEAR ME ROAR_ **

Genna and Kevan stood in the shadows of Casterly Rocks main hall as bannerman and small folk each walked forward to convey their message after everyone had returned from midday meal, Tywin was still the harsh and neutral Lord he had always been, but his face longer held an unnatural red shade and the vein was no where in sight as he calmly and swiftly put each message to an end with some sort of resolution.

Genna peered up at Kevan who only smiled at her and inclined his head in congratulations at their successful plan while Genna only nudge her brother playfully before they both turned their attention back to Tywin. Genna narrowed her eyes when Tywin’s suddenly shifted upwards and when she followed his gaze she spotted Lady Sansa perched at the balcony overlooking the main hall with a gentle smile on her lips and a subtle wave of her tiny fingers before she walked off and out of sight.

Genna smiled for she knew her older brother never would, at least not in front of the court never mind his own family. No…her brother’s smiles were reserved solely for his gentle wife who seemed to turn the Lion she knew Tywin to be into a cuddly, gentle purring kitten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is not proper too snoop Sweetling.” Tywin reprimands lightly at his blushing bride who can only shrug her shoulders and sit back in the velvet seat that had become hers since they had wedded. “I wouldn’t call it snooping Husband…whatever involves Casterly Rock is as much my responsibility as it is yours. We are married, are we not?” Sansa reply is haughty and only causes Tywin to laugh at her slightly upturned nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to finish a few more one-shots for this as I begin work on a full story; these one-shots will be woven into the full story so don't worry! Also we get introduced to some new and surprising characters that I don't think any of you are anticipating! Enjoy and don't forget to comment!

Sansa picked up another grape and brought it to her lips making sure to pop the entire thing into her delicate mouth to keep the juice from downing her fingers; her eyes occasionally flickered to her husband who's focus was solely on some parchment laid in front of him as per usual. Sansa’s lips quirked up as she tried to casually lea forward to let her beautiful blue eyes skim the parchment across from her when the paper suddenly moved and she looked up into her husbands green eyes and felt a blush seep into her cheeks from being caught.

“It is not proper too snoop Sweetling.” Tywin reprimands lightly at his blushing bride who can only shrug her shoulders and sit back in the velvet seat that had become hers since they had wedded. “I wouldn’t call it snooping Husband…whatever involves Casterly Rock is as much my responsibility as it is yours. We are married, are we not?” Sansa reply is haughty and only causes Tywin to laugh at her slightly upturned nose.

“Well if you must know my curious wife, the King and Queen have decided to visit.” Tywin delivers the news lightly knowing the tirade, that his usually docile wife, will begin and he is correct when her blue eyes narrow and her arms cross over her breast while her cheeks once again turn red, but this time from anger and annoyance rather than embarrassment.

“What you mean is that _woman_ will be coming here too, to Casterly Rock. You know how much I despise her and how she despises me!” Tywin sighs and stands only to walk around the table and plant his hands on his wife’s stiff shoulders which he massages lightly to release the undue tension.

“Now Sansa, I know you are not very fond of her, but she is your step-daughter-“ Tywin is unable to finish his sentence as Sansa shrugs off his hands and stands, twirling to face him as her dress wraps around her legs and her chest puffed up in anger. “I care not if she is my step-daughter, she treats me worse than the dogs in the kennel all because I am married to you and taking Joanna’s place! I did not ask for it, I was married off to you with no choice in the matter in order to please the King and my family.”

Tywin only sighs as his wife pushes past him and storms out of their rooms to go who knows where, the gauzy curtains still blowing as she slams the door to their chambers. He returns to his seat where his plate of fruit and the message lay waiting for his response, he shoves the plate away as he no longer has an appetite and picks up the message to take to his solar in order to respond properly and start the preparations for the royal family arrival.

**_HEAR ME ROAR_ **

Servants bowed quickly as they watched Lady Lannister storm through the castle, her hoard of ladies scurrying to keep up with their Lady, and many were left staring in wonder at their liege Lady whom was rarely ever seen angry much less storming through the entirety of Casterly Rock. They watched as her cream dress blew behind her and the red shawl she had been dragging in one hand be picked up by one of her many ladies who held it with such care as she fretted after her Lady, not knowing the reason for her foul mood.

Sansa knew, rationally, that he behavior was uncalled for especially for the Lady of Casterly Rock, but she cared not as of now as she stormed out of the castle and down to the docks that overlooked the Sunset Sea. It’s deep blue waters and the sound of crashing waves always seemed to have a calming affect over her Stark temperament and she knew that it could very well be the only thing that calmed her today. Sansa motioned for her ladies to stay at the steps as she walked to the edge of the docks herself and allowed herself to peer out at the vast ocean that twinkled brightly from the sun; she took a deep breath of the salty sea and let the winds whip her hair around her wildly and let herself think of only happy thoughts that were filled with snow and her siblings that she’d left behind years ago at Winterfell.

As Sansa stood looking out at the waters she knew deep down she was not angry, at least not fully, no…she was hurt and only slightly terrified ( _not that she would divulge that information to anyone_ ) of the impending arrival of Cersei who was her only step-daughter that she had gained from her marriage. Cersei was in her thirties and was almost two decades older than her ‘mother’ and she was a shrewd, cruel yet beautiful woman who treated Sansa terribly ever since the wedding had been announced to the Kingdoms. Sansa remembers vividly when Cersei had entered her dressing rooms right before the wedding ceremony and presented Sansa with a beautiful pair of golden slippers, she had insisted Sansa wear them as a show of good faith; it wasn’t until Sansa had slipped them on and had no time to change that she realized Cersei had given her slippers almost three sizes too small and Sansa was left with blisters for the next fortnight.

Sansa had never met anyone who truly hated her, her step-sons had taken to her instantly, Jaime requesting a dance at the wedding and kissing her cheek sweetly while Tyrion had gifted her a beautiful collection of books and had taken to kindly ( _if not slightly teasingly_ ) ‘mother’. Everyone had told her that Cersei truly liked nobody except her children and Jaime, she hated her own husband and it would be a waste of energy to try and win over Cersei; yet Sansa still found herself trying and consistently having it thrown in her face with insults, jabs and crude gifts that only succeeded in hurting Sansa more. Sansa blinked and refused to let herself cry anymore tears over Cersei’s cruel behavior and she let herself simply be lulled by the sounds of the ocean knocking against the rocks, the waves rocking the port slightly and Sansa felt all the anger and hurt seep out of her veins and was once again replaced with the sweet Sansa everyone loved.

“You’ve been out here all day Sweetling.” Sansa had since sat down on the dock, her dressed hiked up and her slippers forgotten as her bare feet kicked back and forth in the cool, rich waters. She turned at her husbands voice and saw he stood with his hands folded behind his back with his brow scrunched up as per usual. “I hope you are feeling better since our discussion this morning?” Sansa only bobbed her head in affirmation which earned her a hum of approval before Tywin offered one of his hands which let a soft smile take over Sansa’s delicate and freckled face.

She gathered her skirts in one hand and took the proffered one in her other as he helped her stand and balance back into the silk slippers before guiding her away the docks and back to their home, one of her ladies hold her skirts off her damp legs as they made their way through Casterly Rock. They passed Genna and Kevan who were whispering amongst themselves as they hurried through on of the corridors and they only paused a moment to acknowledge their family before hurrying off; Tywin only shook his head and sighed which caused Sansa to giggle at her husbands ever sour mood that only seemed to tickle her pink for some odd reason that Tywin still couldn’t decipher.

**_HEAR ME ROAR_ **

Almost two weeks later the entire Lannister clan stood waiting outside by the vast gates that led into the finery of Casterly Rock as men, horses, carts and carriages filled the courtyard with Baratheon banners waving proudly in the Rock winds while Sansa and Tywin stood arm in arm awaiting the royals to disembark their horses and carriages. Robert Baratheon had developed a slight gut and an unruly beard, but Tywin gathered that he was still quiet handsome if not for his brash behavior which he had no clue how his wife could stand.

Sansa smiled warmly as the royal carriage was unpacked of the hoard of royal children dressed in their finery and being corralled like cattle and the Queen stepped out shining like a beacon to the courtyard. Robert came bounding forward to greet the Lord of Casterly Rock who may not be his favorite, but he still held the man in high regard in his help to winning the Iron Throne all those years ago.

“Tywin! My old friend, how are you faring in your rocky castle?” The King’s question was discourteous though with his slack lack of manners he wouldn’t even realize his slip in propriety as he shook hands with the disgruntled Lord of the Rock; the King’s eyes quickly flicking to the beautiful Lady of the Rock and he smiled widely at her.

“Sweet Sansa Stark or should I say Lannister! You’re far more beautiful than I remember, Ned would be so proud.” The King kissed Sansa’s cheek soundly which caused the girl to blush in slight discomfort and tighten her grip on her husbands arm, his hand coming up to rest against his wife’s in a silent comfort as the King turned around to call forward the rest of his family.

The Queen was dressed in a silky purple gown with gold brocade and gauzy blue material covered her arms, flowing to the stoned floor while a delicate gold diadem rested against her head. She smiled warmly at the Lord of the Rock who kissed the Queen’s proffered hand before moving to the Lady who caused her eyes to light up in happiness as she moved to embrace the young girl.

Sansa untangled herself from her husbands arm and hugged the Queen closes, both women standing near the same height though the Queen more womanly and motherly than the younger of the two. The Queen stepped back and looked over the young Lady who had grown to be one of the most beautiful women she had set eyes upon perhaps except her own mother though she was biased; Sansa’s fiery red hair curled and reached her waist while the Queen’s over lay in thick waves down her back and the girls icy blue eyes made the Queen slightly envious of her Tully features. The Queen pressed a delicate kiss to the girls cheek before stepping away and taking her husbands arm as their children hurried to their mothers skirts, never far from the woman who was their protector.

“These wild one’s are the princes and princesses as you all well know, children these are the Lord and Lady of Casterly Rock and beloved to the Crown. They are our greatest allies.” The children absorbed the information yet it held no true meaning to most of them due to their young age, only the eldest boy who was the heir to the Seven Kingdoms bowed slightly to Lord and Lady before going to stand beside his mother who was almost the boys twin in every way from their hair, eyes and lean build.

“We welcome you Your Majesties, King Robert and I shall retreat to my solar while my wife shall show the Queen and the children to their rooms.” Tywin’s no nonsense attitude caused the King to laugh gruffly as he was led away to her husbands Solar, Sansa turned to the Queen and smiled sweetly when she felt a tug at her red silk gown and peered down to spot a mop of curly hair and wide eyes peering up at her.

**_HEAR ME ROAR_ **

Sansa grabbed the princesses waiting hand as she led the royals through the vast halls until they reached the next best rooms in the entire castle, next to only Sansa and Tywin’s own; the children scurried off to claim beds and find toys while the Queen and Sansa sat in the chairs by the great fire place each smiling warmly at one another as a servant served them each a cup of sweet wine.

“Tell me Sansa, how is marriage treating you?” The Queen’s hidden question was not lost upon Sansa, wondering if Tywin treated her with the utmost respect and care, wanting her to dispel any nasty rumors that must be floating around in King’s Landing.

“I must say my Queen, I have never been happier. Tywin treats me so gently and kindly, though he is still the most unamused man in front of his man, he is almost a different person behind closed doors with me.” The Queen smiled, happy to know she had nothing to worry of and she sat down her cup to grasp the young girls delicate, white hands in her own.

“Sansa, that makes me the most happy to hear, I only wish for your happiness. Should that ever change you must tell me at once and the King shall see too it that nothing untoward happens ever again.” Sansa only laughed and promised to tell the Queen should anything happen, though the girl knew nothing would ever happen to her person from her husband.

“Oh and please…call me Lyanna, you are my dear niece after all!” Sansa and the Queen laughed together and leaned back in their chairs when little Princess Cassana with her bouncy black curls and Stark grey eyes bound into the room and into the arms of her mother. Lyanna ran a gentle hand through her youngest daughters beautiful curls, pressing a kiss to her round cheek and smoothing out the girls black and golden Baratheon colored gown; she bounced the girl on her knee as the little princess pulled and tugged on her mothers own bouncy curls while Sansa looked longingly at the young child, suddenly craving one of her own and knowing that her and Tywin would be having a serious discussion come night fall! Then a thought suddenly popped into Sansa’s mind and she found herself unable to stop the words from spilling out of her mouth.

“Where is Cersei?” Lyanna’s happy grey eyes suddenly turned sad as she once again pressed a kiss to her daughters curls before sighing and looking at her young niece with a wolfish look in her grey eyes.

“Well, my dear husbands mistress may have been in a carriage that somehow….took the wrong road on the way here and will be delayed for a few more days at best.” Lyanna smirked as her niece gasped in shock before laughing at Lyanna’s brilliant plan, the Queen paying off her own men to ‘lose’ the King’s well known favorite mistress, the one and only Lady Cersei Hightower, wife in only name to Baelor ‘Brightsmile’ Hightower. The niece and Queen spent the rest of the night laughing at the mischievous Queen and catching up after not seeing one another in almost three years, ever since Sansa’s wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this longer one-shot! Well it's now been revealed that the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms is none other than Robert and Lyanna *gasp*! Cersei being regulated to Robert's mistress and she is in fact married as you saw at the end to Baelor Hightower who is the Heir to Hightower in Oldtown; in canon aka the books he is actually married to Rhoda Rowan, but both these characters are so minor in canon that it made it easy to switch around their history to fit this story without ruining any main characters marriage! This will all be explained whenever I release the full story for Gentle His Lion Heart which you will just have to wait for my sweets! Don't forget to leave a review, kudos and bookmark it ;P Also for look reference all the characters are their respective actors on the TV show minus Robert who I've envisioned as a slightly older and chubbier Tom Hardy and Lyanna is the beautiful Katie McGarth! I'll be creating a pintrest board for the entire Gentle His Lion Heart story in the near future!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa jumped when cool hands kneaded into her tight shoulders, turning abruptly in the water to only meet the mischievous green eyes of her husband, Sansa laughed quietly before grabbing his doublet and pulling him down towards her, he knelt by the tub and let her wrap her wet arms around his neck and press a firm kiss against his warm lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for a moment! Please accept my apology with this short one-shot, but with other news I am excited to announce that Gentle His Lion Heart, the full story, shall begin being released tomorrow along with an accompanying Pinterest board to allow you a visual for the characters and settings!

“Sansa, my dear, I see you still haven’t given my father any pretty blonde and red haired children…I would’ve thought after being married for so long and coming from a linage of multiple children, you would’ve had your own by now?” Sansa felt herself freeze up as she stared hard at the roasted duck on her plate, her appetite having disappeared the second Cersei had opened her beautiful, poisonous mouth. Sansa forced herself to look up and meet her step-daughters hard green gaze, a black iron crown resting firmly against her soft, flowing golden mane and she felt her own gaze harden as she took in the blasphemous display of the woman be besmirched the Queen…Sansa’s own Aunt!

“How are Baelor and young Layla, I hear she grows more beautiful by the day…when was the last time you visited your only true born daughter? I hear you spend most of your days chasing after your bastards through the Red Keep.” Sansa heard Tyrion choke on his mouth full of wine and the sound of it being spat suddenly back into his goblet whilst Jaime stopped eating to stare at his usually, docile step-mother. Sansa cocked her head to one side, reaching for her wine delicately with another as she watched Cersei’s face turn a deep shade of red that may have matched Sansa’s own hair.

“It has been quite awhile Sansa…my husband tells me Layla grows smarter and more beautiful by the day; though I find most of my days are filled with my other children…Ser Joffrey, Lady Bella and Tommen require my full attention.” Sansa only hummed at Cersei’s curt response, taking a moment to sip her wine before deciding to answer the cruel woman.

“My aunt, the Queen, tells me that soon Ser Joffrey shall be sent to the Wall to build ‘character’ and break that nasty habit of killing whores, Bella is being sent to the North to be fostered and in a few short months Tommen shall be fostered out to the Tyrells. The Queen and I believe once Tommen has been sent off, it will be beneficial for you to return too your husband and heir…since you’ve been away from them for so long.” Cersei’s eyes widened at the newest bit of information and if possible her face turned perhaps a shade of purple? Sansa bit the inside of her cheek as she pushed herself away from the table, excusing herself from the terrible dinner with her step-children and hurrying to her chambers for a moment of peace.

_**HEAR ME ROAR** _

Twin would’ve jumped in his seat as his solar door was thrown open, the thick wood slamming into the stone walls, luckily he was used to Cersei’s temper tantrums from when she was younger and only let himself sigh before looking up from his desk and into his only daughters blazing green eyes.

“Your _little wife_ has over stepped her boundaries! I expect you to correct her or so help me…” Tywin rises quickly from his chair and glared down at his daughter, who wisely shut her mouth and simply stared back into his similar green eyes.

“ _What has happened this time, Cersei_.” He had little patience for this petty squabbling, though he knew the moment Cersei stepped foot into Casterly Rock that would be exactly what happened.

“She has decided to spread Joffrey’s _mistakes_ in front of the whole dinner hall, she practically bounced excitedly in her seat about Bella and Tommen being sent away and informed me that she and her _bitch_ of an aunt are having me shipped back to Hightower!” Cerisei’s tone had risen to almost a shriek and Tywin felt a headache beginning to form behind his eyes as he listened to his stupid daughter.

“Your crazy son killing whores, wasn’t a _mistake_ and besides everyone already knows why he is being sent away. Bella and Tommen are bastards who are reaching very highly considering the title you and the King have left them with, Bella was lucky to get fostered by the Starks, she may even find a Northern husband to marry her and Tommen will do well in the Reach.” Tywin walked around the desk and stood over his daughter, her useless crown did little to help her look bigger as she shrank into herself.

“ _You_ would do well to remember that that is the _Queen_ you are talking about, even being Robert’s mistress won’t save you from being beheaded for treason, you _idiot._ And Sansa is my _wife_ , your step-mother and a far more intelligent girl than you have been or ever will be; you’re being dismissed from Robert’s side and you’d do well to scurry back to Hightower and try to teach your daughter what it means to be an Heir.” Tywin moved towards the still open door and pointed her out, he watched as she stormed off likely to confide in Jaime as her black gown trailed wildly after her.

Tywin looked over his messy office before sighing and deciding her only wanted his sweet wines arms and kisses, though he would never admit this out loud as she hurried down the empty corridors to their shared chambers; something that the Lord’s and Ladies found odd, for most married couples kept separate rooms and while they used too, they decided it would be best too be together at night.

Tywin crept through the chamber door incase Sansa had already fallen asleep, instead he heard gentle humming and a slight splash of water, knowing immediately that his wife was in one of her rose and lavender baths which caused his pants to suddenly strain painfully. He crept around the corner to the bathing area and saw his small wife’s naked shoulders and arms, her head thrown back with her eyes closed as she realized against the tub.

_**HEAR ME ROAR** _

Sansa jumped when cool hands kneaded into her tight shoulders, turning abruptly in the water to only meet the mischievous green eyes of her husband, Sansa laughed quietly before grabbing his doublet and pulling him down towards her, he knelt by the tub and let her wrap her wet arms around his neck and press a firm kiss against his warm lips.

“You’re getting me wet, little wife.” Sansa hummed against his lips before pulling back only slightly, to mumble against his lips. “I believe you should be getting _me_ wet, dear husband…or at least that is what the other ladies tell me!” Sansa squealed when she was suddenly lifted out of the tub, her nude body exposed to the cool air causing goose pimples to rise over her body as Tywin carried her to their bed.

She laughed loudly as she was gently thrown onto the clean sheets, soaking them with the oil scented water before being covered by Tywin’s own body. She wrapped herself tightly around her husband, her legs holding his hips firmly against her own and their foreheads touching as she kisses him sweetly.

“Tywin…I want a baby.” Tywin sighed and rested his weight against her body completely, suddenly so tired as an old and dreaded worry crept into his heart.

“Sansa we have talked of this…I don’t think it is the - “ Sansa cut him off suddenly and he saw the sadness flicker in her blue eyes.

“-right time. Yes, I know, but Tywin…I want a baby, our baby! You have your Lordly duties and I have little else too do…and besides I am almost ten and seven. My good sister, Roslin, has her own babies along with my Aunt’s hoard of princes and princesses…I want our own little lion of Casterly Rock. _Please Tywin…_..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for the shortness of this, but a full chapter of the entire story is being released tomorrow and I can't wait for you all to read from the beginning about these two and their interesting marriage, how it all begun and where it will be going! Much love to you all and everyone who has taken the time to leave kudos, comment and even read! - Ainsleigh


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin would not say he was a cruel man, stern and stoic perhaps, but never unjust and he certainly cared for the people in his family; though he could easily say he cared for his wife the most.

Tywin would not say he was a cruel man, stern and stoic perhaps, but never unjust and he certainly cared for the people in his family; though he could easily say he cared for his wife the most. Sansa Stark had not been someone he had wanted to marry, she had been a faceless girl that his King and Queen had 'requested' he marry and even Tywin Lannister couldn't deny his King; so he did his duty and rode North expecting a plain faced woman whom he'd hope to father some children on before he died, but of course that would not be. The God's seemed to enjoy toying with him, granted he cared little for God's, and instead of a plain woman he was instead granted a beautiful, young and sweet wife that he frankly had no idea what to do with at first; he'd not been in the company of women besides his sister for years and he certainly hadn't laid with a woman since Joanna and yet when he met his new wife, all he could think of was her wide blue eyes, her fiery red curls and her plump, curvy body. Overtime he'd come to love his wife, they'd been married for almost four years now and he had never been happier than he was with her; he liked his wife at first, but he remembers the day he realized that he loved her.

 

_LXS_

_"Tywin...I am pregnant."_

 

_Tywin had been shocked yet elated when his little, red haired wife had turned to him in bed and whispered the words he'd been awaiting for months now. He remembers scooping her tiny body into his arms and showering kisses across her freckled cheeks, on the crown of her head and lastly her sweet lips that always seemed to taste of lemons and sugar, all she had done was giggle sweetly and allow him this moment of utter bliss as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and buried her head between his chin and shoulder where she placed her own small, peppered kisses. They'd been married for a year at this time and he had been hoping for months that the Maester would finally confirm that he would have his long awaited heir...though now that he knew, he let his mind wander and think of what their small Lion would look like. Would it be a boy, with Lannister green eyes and Tully red hair who would be tall like his mother and strong like his father or perhaps it would be a girl with Tully blue eyes and the golden Lannister curls, she'd have Sansa's sweet laugh and Tywin's sharp mind though she would be so beautiful, she'd be the most beautiful girl across the Seven Kingdoms...of that Tywin was certain._

 

_Tywin had wasted no time in telling his family, his sister had wrapped his little wife in her plump arms and had began tittering away about names and the sort while Kevan had clapped Tywin on the shoulder in a silent congratulations; Jaime had stolen Sansa from Genna and hugged her, placing a swift kiss to her crown before congratulating his father._

_"I knew you had it in you Old Man!"_

_That comment had made Tywin sneer at his oldest son, but of course Jaime did not notice for his handsome eldest son could be quite daft; Tyrion had held Sansa's hand softly and offered a quiet blessing and gave Tywin a nod with a smile, they needed no words nor any contact but Tywin was thankful for his youngest sons kind manner towards Sansa. Of course Cersei had ruined the moment with an ugly sneer, a crude comment and a slam of the Solar doors and Tywin could care less of his daughter's reaction, the woman was too haughty and too rash to understand the importance of this occasion. He'd sat with Sansa by his side, carefully watching as she filled her plate with rich foods and he decided to gift his wife with the most gracious gift, something she would love._

 

_"Wife...I wish for you to know that I shall have all of Highgarden's most delicious lemons imported immediately, since I know how much you love your lemoncakes." She had smiled so widely then, her pearly white teeth could have blinded a village he was sure and he would deny to his dying day that he blushed when she leaned over and placed a sweet kiss to his whiskered cheek. For Tywin Lannister did not blush nor smile...even when his sweet wife gifted him such pleasing kisses._

 

_~~~_

_That day had been the happiest day of Tywin's life...yet two moons later he would add another dark day too the already long list. The day had been normal as he rose, with a kiss to his sleeping wife's cheek before he left to ready himself for the day; he had listened to the villagers request and had read through hundreds of missives...he'd even spotted his wife dressed in a Lannister gold gown, gliding down the hall with her arm intertwined with her handmaidens arm and he'd almost smiled at her loud laughter and rosy, happy face. That night he had dined with his men in the Great Hall, with Sansa by his side and he had even allowed her to feed him a bite of her lemoncake which made he smile and kiss his cheek, her lips leaving behind a sticky feeling from the sugar and lemon juice and he had kissed her hand when she excused herself to ready for bed; he had been on his way an hour later to their chambers when he caught sight of her handmaiden, his niece Myrielle, running towards him with bloody palms and a teary face._

 

_Tywin had not run in his castle before, sure he had run into battle and when chasing men, but never in his keep. That night he ran, and oh he ran into a sight worse than anything he'd seen...for this was not some faceless man on a battlefield, no this was their marriage chamber and it was his wife crouched on the floor with a thick pool of blood around her as she grasped her privates as if willing the bleeding to stop and the babe to stay within while painful wails left her body. He had flown to her side, holding her tightly as she broke down against his chest, his dark grey doublet turned black as she clutched him with her bloody hands and he felt a tear trail down his cheek; he had only ever seen his wife smile and happy...he had never seen her cry and he had never seen her bloody. He had held her hand as the Maester examined her and he felt his heart crack a bit at the mans, slow and sad words._

 

_"My Lord...my Lady, there is nothing I can do for this child; it has already been lost. I am so sorry." Sansa had wept, screamed and cried out in pain, in loss and Tywin could only clutch her as she cried...she was so young and had never lost a thing in her life, he had realized that then and he knew that losing a child was an unspeakable pain. Kevan had lost one and Genna had miscarried multiple times, while Tywin never lost a child, he had seen how his siblings had broken...watched the reserved Kevan punch a wall till his knuckles turned bloody and had seen silent tears cascade down Genna's round cheeks and how she drank more heavily in the weeks after._

 

_~~~_

_Three moons had passed since Tywin and Sansa had lost their first child, Tywin was sad though he had realized that perhaps it had been a saving grace for his wife had not yet turned five and ten when she fell pregnant and he could not have bared to lose another wife...certainly not when he had not had enough time with his redhead, innocent wife. Sansa was another story, she had not smiled nor sang nor hummed since that dreadful night...she wore dark colors and a gauzy veil always wrapped around her head and shoulders as if to keep out the chills that wracked her small frame or perhaps hid her from the world around her. The people of Casterly Rock had never known of the lost child, save the Maester and the family...Myrielle had been sworn to keep quiet and the sweet girl had never uttered a word about the incident again whilst the rest of the Lannister family tiptoed around Lady Lannister...the sullen girl who snapped at people when they looked at her the wrong way, who could not stand the sight or smell of food and who would often disappear to the private docks and look out at the Sunset Sea for hours. She did not write her family, in fact she burned any letters she received from them and Tywin had stopped giving them too her all together...she did not read nor write and it seemed the only pleasure she found was in the harpist he had hired for her a moon after she'd lost the babe; she would sit with her knees pulled to her chest as she sat at the window and gaze out of the ports while the harpist played such sad tunes._

 

_Tywin wanted his happy wife back, he missed her smiles and ached for her sweet embraces and pecks to his cheek...he missed her dancing and having her at his side during his calm days; he had not known what to do for his wife until his sister had come to him one morning with a determined look upon her plump face._

 

_"The girl cannot continue on like this Tywin, she shall either starve herself into an empty grave or one day she may throw herself into the Sunset Sea! You must make her snap out of it, losing a child is an awful feeling but she is young and she shall have plenty more...she has duties to attend too that I cannot keep up with much longer on my own and I'm tired of everyone being so sad here!" Genna may not be the most gentle woman, but she had a point and Tywin knew he could not sit by much longer and let his second wife slowly die in front of him...he could not bare to lose her and he decided then that he would not._

_~~_

_It had taken another moon for all of his plans to finally fall into place and for another moon he watched his wife close in on herself more and more...the day finally arrived and he now stood out by the docks, watching her for a moment before making himself known._

 

_"Wife." Sansa turned her head, she met her husbands eyes but did not smile...she slowly turned back to the sea as she let her feet soak in the cool waters. "Sansa...I must request that you come with me at once." He heard her sigh and he moved over to her, offering a hand for her to stand and he relished in the warmth of her small, dainty hands that he had not had the pleasure of holding in so long; he held her upright as she slipped into her shoes and he nodded at Myrielle, allowing the girl the rest of the day free. The couple began to make the long trek up to the stone stairs, neither making a sound as he twist them through the maze that is Casterly Rock and it isn't until they're almost to their destination does Sana break the silence._

_"Where are we going husband?" Her voice is soft and more hoarse than before, he knew she still cried whenever she believed no one to be around and she had not used her voice consistently in many moons. "I have a gift for you that I believe will hopefully lift your spirits." Sansa only sighed and Tywin hopped that this last ditch effort would cheer her up for if not he was not sure what he could do for his sullen wife. She turned to him with knitted brows as they began to enter the Stone Garden, she had only ever visited once when she had been shown the Castle and frankly she ad forgotten how to even reach here and he guided her forward until they stood before the Weirwood tree yet it was not only that he wished to show her._

_The sight before her brought a fresh wave of tears to Sansa's eyes, the enter garden which had once just been the Weirwood and green grass was now littered in Blue Winter roses and a small cream tabby kitten was chasing after a stray bumble bee until its blue eyes locked on the new people before it and it slowly padded over towards Sansa and looked up at her with a cocked head. With shaky hands Sansa knelt before the roses and the small kitten with a hand outstretched, its small pink nose sniffed for just a moment before it bounded onto Sansa and rubbed its small head against her covered knee and purred loudly; Sansa turned and looked up at Tywin with tears and eyes full of questions._

 

_"I had wanted to give you a Lion cub...but Genna advised me that it would probably be better to give you a kitten since a kitten cannot eat you." After so many long months, Tywin finally saw a small smile quirk up her rosebud lips and he felt his heart grow lighter._

_"I have never owned a pet before...I thank you husband. What are the Winter roses doing here though?" By now Sansa had lifted the cat and held him gently to her chest, the small kitten merely rested against her and purred in time with her thumping heart._

_"I wanted to give you a piece of home and I thought what better place than with the Weirwood tree....I hoped that the Stone Garden could become a place just for you, where you may find peace. I-I...I know a cat nor roses can diminish the pain of losing our child, but I wish for you to be happy again Sansa and I would do anything to just see you light up our home again." The words were flowery and hard to say, but Tywin meant every single word he said and he sat with baited breath._

 

_Sansa sat the kitten down on the grass gently, though it quick ran off to the Roses and continued to chase that bumble bee before she stood and wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and with that Tywin felt at peace again, he lifted his thin wife and held her tightly to him and placed a delicate kiss to her cheek. He felt tears wet his shoulder and he himself let his own tears fall  though he never sat her down nor did his loosen his grip. They stood there in their Stone Garden, wrapped around one another as they let go of their sorrow and vowed to be better tomorrow and everyday after that....as Tywin held his wife he understood that knot deep in his stomach and the warmth that spread throughout his body._

 

_He loved his wife...he loved her gentle touch, her kind words, her sweet lips, how she could eat her weight in lemoncakes and how good she was. He was certain she was the Maiden come to life in that moment and he vowed to himself that he would never let his wife feel sadness again, he wished to only see her smile and one day they'd have a keep full of small Lion's running around and they'd never be able to tame them all. That brought a smile to his face and he could only himself in her loose, red curls; he loved his wife...of Seven how he loved her._

_~~~_

 

Tywin would not say he was a cruel man, stern and stoic perhaps, but never unjust and he certainly cared for the people in his family; though he could easily say he cared for his wife the most. Almost three years had passed since those lonely, sad months after losing their first child and yet they'd come back from it, stronger than before and so in love that Tywin was almost certain he could melt under his wife's delicate touch or at the kisses she left burning on his skin; he had not wanted to rush another baby since he was terrified to give up this peace they'd found within themselves. And yet...he found himself wanting a baby just as bad as his little wife, who was truly not so little anymore, she neared her eight and ten nameday and Tywin had finally decided on what he would gift her and that was a baby. He was ready for those Lion Cubs just as much as she was and he could not wait to see her blinding smile on that day.

 

For Tywin loved his wife and truthfully, what she wanted, she would eventually get. She knew that, he knew that and perhaps the whole of Casterly Rock knew that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I have not posted in so long and for that I am sorry! I hope you all enjoy the revival of Sansa and Tywin in Gentle His Lion Heart. Please leave kudos, messages and more since I love them and have missed them so much!!  
> xoxo ~ ainsleigh


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Run, Lady Lannister.” The Red Cloak said the words quietly, but Sansa didn’t need to be told twice and she gathered her heavy skirts and turned out of the room, her slippers making clicking noises as she rushed from her rooms as the sounds of metal hitting one another began to sing sharply through the empty halls and she forced herself to not cry as she raced down the hall.

“ _My Lady! My Lady, you must wake up!”_ Sansa blinked, her eyes blurry in the pale light as she attempted to sit up though one of her ladies seemed to be attempting to yank her from the warm bed.

“What on earth is going on Lady Lanna?” Her voice was gruff from sleep and no matter how she attempted to shake off her older lady, she would be shaken and she was able to pull Sansa from the feather bed and began to run around as she left Sansa wiping at her eyes; Lady Lanna moved quickly and grabbed a plain, blood red dress that she threw off Sansa’s shift and began to quickly lace up the back corset. “Lady Lanna, it is far to early for all this…has my Lord husband arrived early” 

Tywin had been gone, off in King’s Landing dealing with some council work that she was not privy to knowing, but he promised to only be away for a moons turn and was due back today though his missive had said it wouldn’t be until the sun was high in the sky; Lanna only continued to ignore her as she shoved simply slippers on Sansa’s feet and it was only after Sansa was completely dressed the older woman stopped to look at her and Sansa felt her heart drop at the _terror_ that was in Lady Lanna’s emerald eyes.

“Lady Lanna…are you alright? What in the Seven is happening?” She moved forward to gently touch the ladies arm, attempting to calm the woman, even though the pair didn’t get along very well she was still a very efficient and loyal lady even if it was only because she was a distant Lannister cousin. “The…the Greyjoy’s have breeched Lannisport and are on their way to Casterly Rock, they are only an hours ride away and the men in Lannisport are either battling the Greyjoys men or are dead…” 

"Wha-no, the Greyjoys would not _dare_ rebel while my family has their Heir? It doesn’t make any sense, Balon would never risk so much!” Lady Lanna could only shake her, quickly dashing Sansa’s hopes and Sansa herself felt a cold shiver run up her spine as the reality of the situation began to set in. “We…w-we must find Ser Jaime! He will know what is happening and he shall protect us, come Lady Lanna! Where is Lady Myrielle?” She grabbed Lady Lanna’s hand and dragged her lady out of her rooms and hurried down the almost desolate halls, many had either hidden or worked to ensure Casterly Rock was protected, perhaps had joined the fight.

“She..she ugh-she was with Lancel last night so I assume she is in her chambers or Lord Lancel would’ve already seen to her, my Lady.” Sansa nodded, her mind working a mile a minute as they hurried past the open windows that overlooked the Sunset Sea, though Sansa paused for a moment when she saw the hoard of ships in the port, waving Greyjoy flags proudly and she once again began to feel sick to her stomach.

~~_**GENTLE HIS LION HEART** _ ~~

They quickly ended up in the main court yard of Casterly Rock where Sansa quickly spotted her good-son, Ser Jaime, at the helm of men shouting orders as hundreds of Red Cloaks formed into lines and she moved swiftly towards Ser Jaime, determined to assess the threat of what was happening.

“ _Lanna_!” She stopped momentarily at the shout of her lady’s name, turning to see Lord Anatrio Jast in his impressive black steel armor with a sword in hand and Lady Lanna ran towards her dark haired husband and threw herself into his arms; she’d only see Lady Lanna and her husband together on an occasion or two yet they acted more like acquaintances than a couple until today and with a blush Sansa turned from the suddenly kissing pair and continued her journey to Ser Jaime.

“Ser Jaime!” Her handsome, golden haired good-son turned swiftly at the call of his name and worry immediately filled his eyes when he spotted her, his gold armor began to glimmer in the rising sun and the red cloak floated behind him as he moved to tower over her.

“Lady Lannister, you should not be out here! If anything we’re to happen to you, my Lord Father would have my head, I must insist you go back inside towards safety.” She moved from his hand which reached to grab her arm and possibly hand her off to a Red Cloak for protection and she could feel the annoyance roll off him as she stood her ground. “No one has _ever_ breeched Casterly Rocks walls, so this must not be that terrible of a threat? Right, Ser Jaime?” He shook his golden head and moved to ran a hand through his mane before realizing he had on his armored gloves.

“Lady Lannister…the men of Lannisport have said that they believe this to be a dangerous threat and that it is quiet possible they may break through our walls if we don’t act fast. I cannot think with you here Lady Lannister, it makes me anxious of what my Father would do if he thought you were not safe.” She sighed, but accepted his words for truth and began to back away from the Commander. “Fine, I shall go back inside, but I command you send a page to inform me of the on-goings for as long as you can spare him. Understood?” Ser Jaime nodded and she merely gave him a nervous smile before turning, thinking of calling for Lady Lanna before seeing she now rested her forehead against her husbands and decided against it…Lady Lanna would find her way back inside at the command of her husband, Sansa could not pull apart the couple. 

~~_**GENTLE HIS LION HEART** _ ~~

The halls were empty with the only sound being the whooshing of Sansa’s skirts against her legs and the beautiful marble floor, a Red Cloak trailed after her silently and she found herself feeling suddenly sick at the idea of what would be happening in a matter of minutes; she ran a hand over her stomach to sooth it and she wished to cry, she merely wanted her husband! He was so strong and would never quake in fear of anything, much less the traitorous Greyjoy’s and yet he still was not here and wouldn’t be for hours…Sansa only hoped that the fighting would be over and the Lannister’s have won by the time he arrives. She entered her chambers, bidding the Red Cloak stay outside her chambers for she needed peace and to do something calm her mind off the impending battle; she moved to her chaise and picked up the embroidery she had been working on for the past week…it was meant to be a gift for Tywin once she finished it in celebration of her news.

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly, but Sansa slowly found herself becoming immersed in the embroidery and she found she began to hum to herself some tune from her childhood as she strained her ears to listen to the crashing waves of the Sea below her windows. She was submerged in her activity when she heard the oddest sound and began to look around her chambers to figure out where that dreaded sound was coming from! She dropped her embroidery and stood as she began to walk towards the sound, the banging beginning to grow louder as she moved to a normal looking panel in her rooms…hesitantly she rested her right ear against the wall and heard the faintest of voice and then the loudest bang yet! 

Jumping away from the wall she began to slowly step back and move towards her chamber doors, though she could not find it in her to move fast as she continued to stare at the banging wall, dust beginning to billow out around it; she let out a scream when the panel began to splinter and her door was quickly thrown open by the Red Cloak who looked at her confused when all she could do was point towards the caving in wall. The Red Cloak grabbed her around the arm gently, pulling her back towards the chamber doors as he waited with baited breath to figure out who was behind that panel. 

Sansa screamed when the wall suddenly caved and a group of four men kicked down the rest of the wall and moved into her rooms, staring around in confusion at the feminine room they had kicked their way into until they realized this must be Lady Lannister’s chambers; the Red Cloak drew his long sword and the men turned at the sound, their grins sent chills of terror down Sansa’s spine as they drew their own weapons and began to close around the Red Cloak and herself.

“ _Run, Lady Lannister.”_ The Red Cloak said the words quietly, but Sansa didn’t need to be told twice and she gathered her heavy skirts and turned out of the room, her slippers making clicking noises as she rushed from her rooms as the sounds of metal hitting one another began to sing sharply through the empty halls and she forced herself to not cry as she raced down the hall.

Her breathing was heavy, echoing around her as her heart pounded in her ears as she ran aimlessly through the halls though she was glad she knew them better than the Greyjoys who either laid dead in her rooms or would soon be after her if they were able to beat her Red Cloak. She stopped for a moment to catch her panting breath and the sight before her made her sick, she looked out onto the courtyard of Casterly Rock and saw the Red Cloaks fighting against the hundreds of Greyjoy men…though they did not bare the Squid sigil and instead wore one with two black crows surrounding a black crown above a red eye? She’d never seen such a thing and couldn’t figure out why they wouldn’t be wearing the appropriate Greyjoy sigil, especially when attempt to take the Great Tywin Lannister’s home from under his nose while he was away. 

~~_**GENTLE HIS LION HEART** _ ~~

“Well, well! Seem’s I’ve found a pretty, red lion…that’s odd!” She stilled at the sound of an accented, slimy voice…turning she took in the man standing far from her person in soiled breeches and a doublet with that same ugly sigil, his face had an unkempt and scruffy beard whilst his dull brown hair stuck in every direction; she was certain she could _smell_ his stench from her and forced herself not to become ill at the scent. “So..that would make you, Lady Sansa Lannister, eh? Tell me I’m right?” He laughed as she simply stared at him, unsure of what she should do and scared to move should be suddenly pounce on her; the two seemed to be stuck in a staring contest until he suddenly began to move towards her slowly.

“What… _cat_ got your tongue? Or perhaps that old Lion took it with him when he departed for King’s Landing, eh?” She pushed off the ledge and began to step back slowly, the man only laughing when he noticed her skittish behavior and jumped suddenly causing her to scream in fright; the act only making him laugh harder that he had to grab his stomach as he doubled over. Sansa took the moment to gather her skirts again and quickly take off, determined to reach the stairs before the man realized she was gone.

“ _AH!!”_ She felt the sharpest tug on her long, loose red hair that had been kept down due to the hurried nature of being pulled from bed, her hands flew to her scalp as she attempted to soothing the pain in her crown though the man didn’t release her and drew her near. She stood next to him, though he stood a little bit taller than herself and she heard him take a deep breath in of her hair and she felt like sobbing at the action; the rubbed his nose against her hair and seemed to only tighten his grip which caused her to cry out again. 

“I haven’t had sucha pretty woman as you in a long time….it only makes it better that you’re Tywin Lannisters. I think I’d like to fuck you bloody _Lady Lannister_.” She cried out in protest to his words and when he threw her body to the ground, she tried to scoot back from him but he only grabbed her ankles and pulled her back towards him; he knelt by the floor and only laughed at her struggles. “Now, now, thats not very ladylike missy!” He let go of her ankles and began to inch his hands up her legs.

A red, hot anger made her go blind for a minute and before she could even comprehend what she was doing, her leg pulled back and her foot smashed into his ugly face with the heel of her slipper; he screamed loudly as blood spurted around them and pooled on her slipper, he clutched his face and she scrambled up and ran from the horrifying man, trying not to slip on her loosening gown and bloody slippers. Before she could comprehend where she was going, she ended up on the backside of Casterly Rock which seemed desolate and she heaved a grateful sigh as she quickly bunched her gown in her arms and began to climb over the railing of stairs that led down towards the docks. 

~~_**GENTLE HIS LION HEART** _ ~~

She carefully leapt onto the uneven rocks that surrounded Casterly Rock and made sure to keep her gowns out of the way in order to see her feet, the rocks slippery from the sea spray and she tried desperately to keep her balance as she sought to hide in the rocky formations until the fighting ended. Even from here she could hear the clanking of metal, men screaming and could almost smell the blood though she forced the disgusting thoughts from her mind as she concentrated on finding a hiding spot, she almost knelt behind a huge jagged rock when her eyes caught a cave like opening near the bottom of Casterly Rock and with furrowed brows she began the treacherous journey towards the opening; after many minutes she reached the cave and rested a hand against the side for stability and her confusion only grew as a small path seemed to be etched in the land.

Sansa had always been a curious child and so, against better judgment, she pursed her lips and began to follow the path which seemed to lead into a steep underground hill in the bowels of Casterly Rock, the more she climbed the more she began to think that this was something not meant to have been found by the common person and that she had stumbled onto something quite odd! Eventually the path seemed to lead into a stone corridor that was damp, small droplets of water echoed off the walls and the only other sound was Sansa’s slippers as she trailed a hand against the wall for stability and to guide her in the near darkness; this was beginning to seem like a _very_ bad idea.

_“Hurry up!”_ She jumped at the words, obviously a mans voice and he seemed to be whispering to others though he seemed to still be fairly far behind Sansa and so she picked up her pace, utterly terrified of being alone with any Greyjoy man in a hidden, dark tunnel! 

She began to come upon a faint light and it made her walk faster, sprinting almost, as she was determined to get out of this long, cold, blasted cave! She was certain she would find herself on the other side of Casterly Rock or perhaps entering the cells she knew were located underneath Casterly Rock, but the reality of it made her breath catch in her throat and she almost couldn’t believe what she had come upon. She timidly entered the room, _her rooms_ , and she gasped loudly when she caught the sight of three dead Greyjoy men along with the body of the Red Cloak laying dead in her doorway; she felt tears well up in her eyes as the past hours seemed to collapse over her and she had to bite her knuckle to keep from crying out as she held onto the destroyed wall for support.

“Sansa!” She screamed at the call of her name from behind her, turning so fast she almost tripped over her torn, bloodied, wet hem and could’ve cried out in joy at seeing Tywin’s confused and angry face. She threw herself at her husband, crying into his dirty doublet while he merely rubbed a hand through her tangled hair for a moment before pulling her back and looking her over. “Are you hurt?” She shook her head no, though her legs and ankles screamed otherwise…she thought it unwise to mention what had occurred with that unknown man earlier, at least for now.

“N—no..no, I am…I am alright I believe.” He nodded, looking over her face once more before pulling her towards him again, practically crushing her to his chest as he pulled them from the hidden tunnel and into her rooms; three Red Cloaks trailing in after him, peering around the room and taking in stock of what had occurred. 

“Two of you, stay here, kill _anyone_ not loyal to this house who dares enter this room. Ser Lyle, with me.” The tall, imposing man with a black and grey beard followed loyally after her husband, the Crakehalls easily one of the most loyal houses and men to Tywin, Sansa had discovered since become Lady Lannister and so she trusted Ser Lyle with her husbands life. 

~~_**GENTLE HIS LION HEART** _ ~~

She looked to the two Red Cloaks who stood near the door, swords at the ready should anyone _think_ to enter and do harm to the lady or try to escape which left Sansa with the freedom to do as she wished…she turned towards her washing bin and while she thought of first washing her face, a sudden wave of nausea raced over her and so she puked into the washing bin instead; she gripped the porcelain bowl like her life depended on it and only let go once her dry heaves stopped. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, glancing at the Red Cloaks who had to decency or perhaps the common sense to not look at the Lady Lannister while she was indisposed.

Once her stomach settled she moved towards her chaise and laid back, her hand resting under her cheek as she attempted to calm her aching head and body, she closed her eyes and fought to not cry while trying to block out the atrocious sounds from below as she began to drift off; a  thought occurred to her though as she began to slip into unconsciousness.

_I have just lived through the Second Raid of Lannisport and Casterly Rock…not only unharmed, but pregnant. Who would’ve ever thought I was so resourceful…and now I have a reason to sleep in Tywin’s bedchambers since mine have been ruined. I cannot wait to tell Tywin he shall be a father, it is news that Lannisport and Casterly Rock will need after such a disastrous day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! First update in awhile, but I hope you enjoyed! If you want more content feel free to look up the Raid on Lannisport which was basically the beginning of the Greyjoy Rebellion after the end Robert's Rebellion; it is why Theon is fostered with the Starks and why Euron was banished from the Iron Island. Its a very interest part of Westoros history that isn't often talked about, this is a 'what-if' with Euron deciding to once again attempt to take Casterly Rock and once again failing! Also the 'weird' sigil the men wear is actual Euron's new sigil after being banished from the Iron Islands, but of course Sansa wouldn't know who they belonged too since she never learned it! Also Balon is the current Lord/King of the Iron Island where the Greyjoys rule and is why Sansa mentions him, saying he would 'never think to rebel again since my family has their heir' I hope you enjoyed and YES, Sansa is pregnant!!!! YAY! Lets hope this is a successful pregnancy ;P  
> ~xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot and look forward to the next! But if you are interested in a full story about these two please leave me a comment requesting it and this could turn into a full origin story for these two! Love you guys so much and all your support!


End file.
